


Pony Domestication Society

by WallMixer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallMixer/pseuds/WallMixer





	Pony Domestication Society

  
Published at: 2018-04-03  
Revised at: 2018-04-02 23:43:35 -0400  
  


>”I can make it happen now”  
“Oh really?”  
>”Yeah, but it will be permanent”  
>I cock my eye at the latest in a very long line of erotic RP messages from my boy friend  
“So you can actually turn me into the little pet horse?”  
>”Yep, but again there will be no turning back”  
>”Would you like this to happen”  
“Absolutely”  
>”No hesitation, that’s what I’ve always liked about you”  
“So when and how do we make this happen?”  
>”Fist you need to strip”  
“Now?”  
>”Yes now, strip and go to your entry way”  
“Alright, Should I put my collar on?”  
>”Hehe”  
>”No, I’ve got that covered”  
>I drop my pants and pull off the pink G-string I had been wearing under it before throwing it with my shirt into the laundry hamper  
>I step into the entry way and look back at my phone  
“Okay, I’m in the entryway what now?”  
>my phone begins to ring as discord switches over to the incoming call screen  
>I tap the green button and my boyfriend appears  
>”turn your camera on”  
>I quickly comply, holding the phone up so my whole body is in frame  
>”Good boy, is your cage still on?”  
>The hot pink cage that encompassed my cock was clearly visible in the image  
>”Is it boy?”  
“Yes master”  
>”Good boy, you still can’t control yourself when I’m gone can you?”  
“No master, I can’t”  
>He laughs  
>”Be a good boy and sit, I’ll be there shortly”  
>I lower myself to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest as I set the phone in front of me   
>”Good boy, I need to concentrate on driving you stay like that until I’m there”  
>I hear a slight clatter as he places his phone on the dash  
>A second later and I hear the radio in his car playing  
>I sit perfectly still for the next five minutes, even as I hear his car pulling into the driveway  
>As he comes up the steps I start to shift back and forth in excitement  
>The sound of keys leaves me nickering in anticipation  
>I give a loud Neigh as Master pushes open the door and steps in  
>”There’s my good boy” He says with a grin as he pulls the door shut behind him  
>I shift onto my knees and draw my hands up in a begging position  
>”I have a very special treat for you”  
>He pulls out a red leather Collar with a sparkling gemstone attached with the name tag  
>I blink in disbelief  
>”You can speak frankly, this is something we should have a serious discussion about before we jump into it.”  
“So it’s a magic collar?”  
>He nods  
>”Yep, anyone who puts it on will turn into a femcolt, just like you want to be”  
“So where did you get it?”  
>”I found a group of…Likeminded people. You can meet them if you would like”  
“Maybe after…”  
>I look at him expectantly  
>”Are you sure you want to go through with this. I’ll take good care of you and everything but don’t you have some arrangements you would like to make? Maybe sleep on it?”  
>I firmly shake my head  
“No I’ve wanted this a long time, please Master. Do it”  
>He leans down and wraps the collar around the back of my neck, holding the two ends of the strap in front of my shoulders  
>”I hope you are sure. No matter what happens I will love you”  
“I love you to Master”  
>He kisses me on my forehead  
>”Can you call me by name Anon, this will be the last time you do”  
“I love you Alex”

>He pulls the collar taught and tightens it down  
>I feel a strange energy pulse through me, like the feeling when your foot is asleep  
“Eh”  
>”are you okay Anon?”  
“Yeah just, really weird. All tingly”  
>I look down at my clinched fist to see a thin layer of light blue hair push through the skin  
>Flipping my hand over I see my fingers rapidly fusing together a large nail forming as my fingernails become one  
>Looking back up at master I notice I’ve shrunk slightly, and a half formed snoot no obscures my lower vison  
>I look back down at my now elongated feet, the beginnings of a hoof now beginning to form from my toes  
>At this point master scoops me up and holds me on my back  
>”You’re going to be a beautiful pony”  
>He kisses my now fully formed snoot  
>I look down to see a now mostly pony body and set of limbs, light blue now finishing off the last few splotches of pink flesh  
>Master stands up and carries me to the couch  
>”Such a pretty little pony you are”  
“Thank you Master” I squeak in my new voice  
>I sound high pitched and feminine just like I’ve always wanted to  
>A massive smile sweeps over my face  
>”Such a cute little pony you are, and you’re all mine”  
“Yes master, I’m all yours. Thank you so much for this!”  
>He leans in and kisses my forehead  
>”Don’t mention it pet, besides I can think of better ways for you to show your appreciation, and use that mouth for that matter” He grins wolfishly at me  
“Of course master!”  
>He sets me down in front of him, spreading his legs slightly  
>”You know what to do”  
>I immediately jam my face into his crotch, taking a big whiff of his manly smell now enhanced by my improved nose  
>I slowly work my way up to his zipper, grabbing it with my teeth and pulling it down  
>After a little prodding with my nose masters cock flops out, quickly bringing its self-up to its full ten inches of glory   
>”Still Much bigger than yours, isn’t it”  
“Yes Master, mine is still pathetically small”  
>Master chuckles  
>”Even with a horse dick you’re only good as a cock sock”  
>He places his hand behind my head  
>”Now get sucking”  
>I wrap my lips around his head, carefully sucking on his glands  
>My tongue sticks out and wraps around the underside of his cock as I slowly work my way down to the base  
>I push a bit to get his tip past the entrance of my throat, quickly taking him down to the base   
>My nose presses again his groin and I suck as hard as I can, milking his cock before I have to go back for air  
>My lungs give out before his balls do and I quickly pull my head back  
>Taking a quick gulp of air through the nose I thrust my head forward once more  
>I get into the rhythm of bobbing my head on his cock, each dive drawing him closer and closer to orgasm  
>After a moment Master grabs the back of my head with both hands, pulling me forward and filling my throat with his seed  
>”Good pony~” he says as he relaxes back into the couch, letting his cock slide out of my freshly violated throat

  



End file.
